the_symbiotesfandomcom-20200214-history
Symbiote Spider-Man (Peter Parker)
The first host of Venom, The spectacular Spider-Man Spider-Man When Peter Parker was in high school, he attended a science exhibition, and was bit by a radioactive spider. The spider gave him the porportional stregnth of a spider. For the next several years he graduated high school, battled a heavy arsenal of super villians, and eventually joined the avengers Secret Wars & Gaining the Symbiote Spider-Man was among the heroes kidnapped by the powerful Beyonder to fight in his "Secret Wars". When his costume was damaged, Parker tried using the futuristic technology on the Beyonder's planet to repair it, and instead, replaced it with an alien "symbiote" which transformed into a black version of Spider-Man's costume, perhaps based on that of the newly appeared Spider-Woman. Parker used the symbiote for his costume, which was capable of transforming into street clothing as well as generating webs. Later, Mary Jane returned to Peter's life. Afterwards, a man named Puma dislocated Spidey's arm. Spider-Man passed out pushing it back into place. Black Cat saved Peter from Puma and left Peter at home. MJ came over to visit, because she thought Peter felt let down by something, and tried to have some fun. But Peter shoved MJ out of the door when his Spider Sense went off. Just as Peter shut the door, Puma crashed in. During the battle in another building Puma confirmed that Spidey's web was organic. Discovering the Suit is alive and getting rid of it After the battle Peter returned home and Mary Jane told him that she knew he was Spider-Man. Peter tried to convince her that she was wrong, but Black Cat came in and MJ left. Cat said MJ is nobody, and Peter snapped at her. When she started to leave the suit webbed her hand, and Felicia (thinking he'd done this on purpose) decided to stay. Peter noticed that the costume behaved strangely, so he sought help from the Fantastic Four's Mister Fantastic, who discovered the costume was a living organism. He helped remove the costume by force, and kept it at the Fantastic Four's headquarters in captivity. The symbiote would later escape, plaguing the life of Parker again and ultimately merging with one of Spider-Man's critics, Eddie Brock, creating the villain, Venom. After Venom After the creation of venom and multiple battles, The symbiote longed for Spider-Man to be its permanent host, its favorite. However that would not be the case, as he was stuck with Brock and then jumped host to host since then, currently bonded to Flash Thompson, a disabled war vetren and a freind of Pete's.Venom (Flash Thompson) Death Many years after this Peter's consciousness was killed by being put into Otto Octavious's cancer ridden body. A small piece of his consciousness survived until it was destroyed when Doc Ock gave him a "Parker-Ectomy". However Peter's consciousness seems to have survived, as when Spider-Man 2099 had crossed over, Otto looked deep into the memories of Peter and suffered a black out. As this was happening Peter's Consciousness rose out of the rubble he was left in after the "Parker-Ectomy"...